


journal entries by a teen, who goes to therapy

by Whatkooloser



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatkooloser/pseuds/Whatkooloser
Summary: So, I started to journal because my therapist thought it was a good coping magnetism. I know, that nobody going to actually read this. But, I felt that I should have it somewhere.  You don't have to read this so... yeah. Also, I thought that this journal concept reminded me of Dear Evan Hansen, so that's why I put it under it.





	journal entries by a teen, who goes to therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Sometimes, I might sound like a moody teenager or I'm a happy kid who just got a Xbox one for Christmas. Oh- and obviously I won't be using any real names because... you know?

* * *

 

**November 09, 2018**

Dear Evan Hansen, 

 I had my therapy session yesterday and I got told that I shouldn't just write all the bad, but also the good. I didn't just start to journal today, I actually began on the second of November. It's funny that I only started because I got angry at a comment my mom said to me. I wan't really doing anything to piss her off but of course, she must make the situation worst. She started yelling at me about how I was a "pill popper."

 

Those words hurt me because what if I am? I mean, I only take the medicine that's prescribe to me but, it felt like I was doing a dangerous drug. I felt that since the medicine changes how my mood is, that it's making me turn into a mind controlled robot. 

 

After the argument, I was just left alone to my thoughts. Which is dangerous- I know. I couldn't help but feel like I could die. I know that I'm extreme when it comes to my mind but I couldn't help it. My mind went into a spiral. Thought, after thought. It went from how I should die to how bad of a person I am. Enough of this depression talk, though. 

 

I'm told that I should get out of my comfort zone and interact with people so I can come over my social anxiety. So, I got tinder. I mean- it's a start, right? I'm not actually eighteen yet, but I will be next march so, that will be fun. Oh! Fun fact- on tinder, I actually met a person who use to go to my middle school. It was very nerve wracking. I ended up getting their snap chat so, I guess it went well. Though, I did ghost them for a few days. I didn't mean to, though! 

 

I just get nervous when it comes to getting to know someone. I feel like I have to live up to a certain expectation of them. I don't know, I just hate small talk because I end up being boring or awkward. I'm much better at talking to someone on the phone. Well, as long as I know them but that's not the point. 

 

So, I guess meeting someone new is a good thing? Oh, and that my sister made cookies today. It's really good. 

 

I'm not really sure how long these little journal entries might be so... I might just end it now.

Sincerely, 

Me.

 


End file.
